


Coming Out On Top

by Kyon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, one long list of kinks, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyon/pseuds/Kyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were at least four things that Dean had mentally listed months, years, ago that he had never expected to actually happen- had hoped would never happen.</p><p>But, clearly luck was never on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected and Really Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfric_Crimsonnight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolfric_Crimsonnight).



> Admittedly this was extremely inspired by mnwood's Destiel fic "Bottoms Up", which was fucking beautiful to read
> 
> Much like her fic, this won't contain explicit sex scenes. Unless I'm bribed.  
> The POV will shift; I'll be writing this on the side of another project so I may tend to just write from whoever's POV that I feel like writing.  
> It may be cracky.  
> Timeline is roughly two years after the events of s10- MoC issue is resolved, as has everything else. The Darkness is not an issue- canon divergence here (Mark of Cain was given on to someone else, instead of what actually went down. But honestly? This info is inconsequential.)
> 
> Dedicated to my partner in crime and beta reader.

There were at least four things that Dean had mentally listed months, years, ago that he had never expected to actually happen- had hoped would never happen.

The first was Gabriel returning. Though the case at the mystery spot had gone down years ago, Dean couldn't help but hold a grudge against the asshole. Which was a natural reaction; a guy was allowed to be a little homicidal toward his repeated (albeit, illusionary) murderer. Then the Goddamn 'TV-Land' adventure. After the archangel had been confirmed as being dead, the elder Winchester brother had relaxed somewhat. One possible backstabber down- okay, Gabriel had helped them re; the cage, but still. They didn't seem to have a good amount of luck when it came to 'allies'.

But, one afternoon, they'd found several reports that directly correlated to demonic possession in some backwater town in Oregon. After driving out there only to find the demons smited in a bakery, bodies shoved into one corner, Dean was ready to punch the smug archangel who greeted them as they turned to leave. So ready. But Sam had stopped him, looking so hopeful as he checked Gabriel over. After concluding that the trickster was indeed alive and well, he'd copped an onslaught of questions from both Winchesters, "Where the fuck have you been?" being the most repeated.

He had looked genuinely surprised when his response of "Getting manicures and screwing models," didn't go down well with Dean. Who had totally not almost snapped. Totally.

Reluctantly, Gabriel muttered something about 'family duties' and they'd left it at that, returning to the impala and going back to the bunker.

Apparently, since he hadn't been stabbed as a way of greeting this time, Gabriel took it as a sign that he was welcome to stalk the duo.  
After a month, it seemed that he wasn't intent on letting them be.

  
The second thing Dean hoped would never happen was Gabriel offering his help or opinions. And Sam agreeing with it.  
He wouldn't call it stealing his glory but Gabriel was totally stealing his fucking glory, dammit, when he tagged along on a hunt and proceeded to wipe out the monster like it was nothing at all. It made him feel lazy and pointless and the fact it was Gabriel irritated him a little more. The sass and sly winks when the archangel stated that "if he cleared away the nasties, Dean could be free to go bar hopping. Or you know, gay club hopping." made it a done deal; if anyone was gonna ice this jerk any time soon, it'd be Dean fucking Winchester. He was not gay, damn it.  
The situation was diffused when Sam suggested that Gabriel needed to let Dean do something practical or he was most definitely going to go fully homicidal. Without the Mark of Cain this time. Gabriel caved, agreeing that Dean having a homicidal hissy-fit was extremely likely, knowing his history.

  
The third was an angel asking to move into the bunker. And no, Cas did not count because he was different. And actually pretty cute. Actually, very hot. The sexiest. Dean conceded, while thinking about this list, that he was easily distracted when it came to his lover. With good reason too, the angel was learning very quickly just what equalled 'great' sex. And oh man, that lack of a gag reflex. Yes.

But no, it was Gabriel. And not in his usual dramatical flaire-esque way of asking favours. It was when Dean was making breakfast for the four of them that he asked; a casual "Deano, mind if I stay here for now?" The hunter had hesitated. This was a year after the smite-fest incident, Dean was pretty okay with the archangel's presence by now, so he had nodded after a moment and told him he could. But he was going no where near the damn garage. If he did, Dean said, he'd roast Gabriel's wings. Grinning, the Trickster had wiggled his eyebrows and promised to try his best to stay in Dean's good books for at least a minute a day. Maybe an hour if he was lucky.

  
The final thing he hoped never happened was him walking in on anything gay that didn't involve Castiel and himself and preemptive sexy times.

But alas, ever since Gabriel had returned, his worst dreams were slowly becoming realities. Namely, him walking in on Gabriel in the nude. Not what he wanted to see on a Sunday morning. The only bare ass he wanted to see in the library at that hour of the day was his angel's ass.

Though to be fair, he was skipping out on key details, here. He'd been brewing coffee when he'd heard it- Sam. Screaming.

Grabbing the nearest weapon, which was a steak knife to be fair but he could improvise- probably, Dean had cautiously moved (read: dashed groggily) in the direction of the cacophony, which came from the library. He rounded the corner and shrieked, shielding his eyes from the sight of that bare ass. Mainly the whole picture of his brother being bent over the table, completely naked. Getting banged. In the library. On the table. Later, Dean would consider burning the pile of books that the frisky duo had fucked on but at that moment all he could managed to think or say was, "Wow."

Fleeing the scene, Dean returned to the kitchen and busied himself with making coffee once again. After a moment pondering breakfast, he settled on just making French toast. A brief flap of wings alerted him to Cas' arrival before the darker haired male pressed a kiss to the hunter's neck, which Dean leant back into and huffed a sigh.

"Good morning, Dean."

Dean muttered a distracted 'Hi', focusing on cooking. Castiel moved to lean against the benchtop, watching his human closely. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

Dean glanced at him, frowning. Maybe he was just overreacting? Yeah. Maybe. But maybe finding angel specific wards was actually a good idea. Maybe Gabe was getting a little too cosy. Maybe he'd tricked Sam. Or it was an illusion. Done. That was it. It was just an illusion, they weren't really screwing just then- nah.

"… Where is Gabriel right now?"

Cas squinted. "Having intercourse… with…. Oh. Sam." Dean wasn't the only one at that moment who looked mortified, to say the least.


	2. Sex on the Beach

Dean fidgeted, eyeing off Gabriel. The archangel sat proudly, reclining in one of the chairs opposite him.

"So." The hunter started, clearing his throat. This was gonna be awkward, to say the least. Three hours had passed since the rude awakening he'd received upon walking into the library. Good god. That ass. He was one comment off dousing Gabriel in holy oil.

"So, Deano," Gabriel prompted, smirking. He rolled his shoulders back lazily, settling more comfortably in the chair, "… Ooh. You saw our lil' sex fest. Enjoy the free porn, did we?"

Dean spluttered, face reddening. "You fucked my brother! Dude, I did not need to see any of that."

"Jealous? I mean, just ask next time. I'm sure Cas wouldn't mind sharing with me."

"Cas is great in bed and I'm not interested in you."

"Darn. Sam'll have to do." And with that, Gabriel sighed and moved to stand, pausing when Dean signalled for him to sit back down.

"Break his heart-"

"You'll break my face. Gotcha. You know, Sam and I have been doin' this thing of ours for months now, right?"

Dean gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply. "What." He barely spat out the words, standing quickly.

Gabriel raised his hands defensively. "Hey, not my idea. Well, kinda. I didn't think it'd last so telling you was pointless. But… now, I'm not sure. I'm pretty cosy." Dean must've glared threateningly enough because Gabriel lowered his gaze and actually got nervous as he continued, "I like Sam, okay? A lot. Not just for his perky ass and fabulous hair."

"Hey," Sam coughed, hesitating in the doorway. The hunter yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "… Shit- Dean. You-"

"I know. You two are, uh… yeah."

Sam nodded and biting his lip, stepped in. Gabriel moved swiftly from his chair to Sam's side, slipping an arm around his waist. He smirked, leaning up to whisper in the tall man's ear. Whatever he'd said, made Sam blush. Hard. And stutter like a nervous high school girl. Dean did not want to know what Gabriel had said, good Lord.

"Well, Dean-o. Sammich and I are going on vacation momentarily. Adios, try to not ruin my little bro's ass while we're gone," Gabriel gave a mock salute and snapping his fingers, disappeared from the room with Sam.

Dean would have complained if he hadn't been overcome with the overwhelming urge to fuck Castiel senseless.

Or if Cas hadn't happily given in.

In short, Dean had forgotten about everything by the time Gabriel returned a week later.

The archangel waltzed in, a rather refreshed looking Sam trailing behind him. Both had leis draped around their necks and both smelt vaguely coconut and sea salt.

Sam was the first to speak, settling on a chair at the dining table with a sigh. "Wow."

Gabriel hummed, moving to straddle Sam's lap, draping an arm around his lover's neck as he leant forward to steal a kiss. "And that was just Vanuatu. Next time will be Rome. Then Brazil. Actually… name a time and a place."

Sam thought, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. His hazel eyes wandered, as he considered all the options. All the numerous, awesome options.  
"Ancient Greece." He stated decisively.

Gabriel nodded, grinning.  
"Nice. Ancient Greece it'll be. But I'm letting you rest first."

The couple sat comfortably until Dean stormed in, God knows what smeared in his hair, his shirt two sizes too small, and his pants back to front. Clearly, Gabriel's little spell had broken upon his return. The older Winchester was pissed.

"Dude!"

"Looks like someone had fun." The archangel smirked, tilting his head.

Dean growled out something unintelligible. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I'm not-- you went to a beach?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. "He took me to Vanuatu-"

"And made sweet, sweet love to him on the sand. Blew his mind again and again." Gabriel cut in.

Dean gagged and spun on his heel. "Please stop." He shook his head.

Gabriel grinned winningly. The couple were alone once more, happy to just enjoy each other's company.


End file.
